The present invention relates to an aircraft being basically comprised of a fuselage, side rudder on the tail end of the fuselage and aerodynamic lift producing wings there being no elevators provided at the tail end of the fuselage nor in the central portion of the wing.
Aircraft without elevational control at the tail end of the fuselage are usually regarded as tailless aircraft or all wing or wing only aircraft. Aircraft of this kind can be used as gliders but also some small motor or engine driven aircraft have this kind of construction. Owing to the missing, separate elevational control at the tail end of the craft, it is of course necessary to provide some means on the wings which establish the requisite stability as well as elevational control.
It is of course well known in the aircraft industry to have control flaps in some form on the wings usually these are landing flaps or ailerons or the like which provide e.g. in conjunction with slats, additional lift or drag as the need arises with concurring changes in momentum. These changes of course have some influence on the stability and cause shifting of the neutral point in the craft.
In addition to the ailerons and landing flaps it is also known to provide so called spoilers on the upper and/or under-side of the wing. Such spoilers are provided for braking i.e. they increase the resistance of the craft and reduce concurrently the lift as it concurs with momentum changes. Therefore in these cases it is necessary to provide further steps for maintaining the balance of the momentum by means of elevational rudder.
For gliding control on the other hand these kinds of brake flaps and spoilers are not suitable for employment in all-wing aircraft. Such aircraft is known to provide ailerons and elevators on the wings as shown e.g. in German printed patent application 28 03 041. Here a craft is shown which provides for these features. On the other hand the ailerons and rudders are not suitable for control of the gliding angle.